Reunion
by noscruples
Summary: Elizabeth and Jason became close while attending summer camp over the years, but a freak accident separates them. Will they move on or find each other again? This is a short one! AU/AH
1. Chapter 1 - Friends and Enemies

Elizabeth and Jason became close while attending summer camp over the years, but a freak accident separates them. Will they move on or find each other again?

A/N – I totally forgot I wrote this and stumbled across it. It's only 3 chapters, but I figured I'd give you a short romantic nugget (not MA). I'm still finishing off my other two fics. Should only be a few more days before I get into the next Liason fic. Enjoy!

Chapter 1 – Friends and Enemies

Liz sadly watched Jason run out of the mess hall. It was the third day in a row that someone had tripped him or thrown food on him. The unholy trinity, Carly, Sam, and Brenda were cackling like the witches they were as Ric and Jagger laughed and gave each other high fives. Assholes. She grabbed some paper towels and got up and walked outside and tried to find him, knowing he couldn't have gotten far.

It had been a long summer. Practically everyone sent their kids to the camp. She had been attending for the last three years. Jason just graduated and she was a lowly freshman. Every year, she had watched him be bullied, taunted, and shunned because of his appearance. It was almost merciful that this was his last year at camp. During the school year, he was sent away to boarding school, so she never saw him around. No one paid attention to her except that annoying Lucky Spencer who followed her around like a love sick puppy. He just wasn't her type because he was—just—Lucky.

She caught sight of Jason sitting near a tree next to the lake. He seemed so sad. Standing still, she took him in for a moment wondering how he put up with all their shit.

"I know you're there."

She smiled and walked closer.

Elizabeth was the only one that gave him the time of day unless they crossed paths with the younger kids and his sister sought him out. AJ used to defend him, but he had graduated and was in college.

She sat down next to him and handed him the tissues and he wiped off his arm. "You're probably thankful that this is your last year."

He nodded. "Yeah."

"What are you going to after this?"

"I'm going to NYU." He wasn't happy when his parents made him come to the camp this year. He had thought they'd give him a break, but they said it would keep him out of trouble. They didn't get that the bullying was bad.

"That sounds exciting." Elizabeth had no idea what she wanted to do after high school, but she still had plenty of time to figure it out.

"You don't have to keep rescuing me." The truth was that he thought she was beautiful and that he was going to ruin her reputation. She still had several years to go and he didn't want to make it more difficult for her.

"I consider you my friend. Do you feel the same way?"

He nodded. "Yes. I was wondering…."

"What?"

"Do you think I could write you?"

She smiled, having no idea why he'd even want to talk to a high school student once he went away. "I would like that. I'll slip you my address before we go home."

Jason smiled. He was shy. Years of bullying what do that to a person. He had tried so many times to lose weight, but it was depressing to not be able to eat what he wanted. His mom said that he still hadn't had his last growth spurt. All he knew, is that he was sick of waiting for it. At least his skin had cleared up in the last year. "So, is Lucky your boyfriend?"

Liz laughed and Jason grinned as he watched her. "Uh uh—no way. He's always crying and my God, he loves to hear himself whine."

Jason chuckled. "Maybe he'll grow out of it."

"Are you trying to set me up?"

Their eyes connected. Liz always thought that Jason had the most gorgeous eyes. She liked to paint and never could quite capture the hue.

"Not really. I mean—I hope I grow out of this."

She knew what he meant. "Jason, I think you're perfect just the way you are."

The look of shock on his face made her grin. "Seriously, you're nice and smart. I think you're handsome. Not to mention that you have great manners and you can really hit a softball."

He was surprised. "How do you know that?"

"I saw you and Johnny playing when you thought no one was looking."

He smirked. "Spying on me Webber?"

She blushed. Johnny O'Brien plopped down next to her before she could respond. He was very handsome and had an accent to die for you. Pretty much all the girls lusted after him. While Elizabeth appreciated his movie star looks, she was still more drawn to Jason. She wanted to know everything she could about him.

"What's happening?"

"The usual," Jason said.

Johnny was the only popular kid that hung around with Jason. He had liked him right off the bat. And because everyone knew better than to tease him about it, they pretty much left it alone.

"The new kid asked me about you," he said to Elizabeth. If she was a little older, he would be totally into her. She had no idea how pretty she was. She wasn't stick thin like the other girls and he loved that about her. He hated it when Carly called her muffin.

She looked at him like he was crazy. "Who?"

"John Zacharra."

Liz shrugged. "I haven't really spoken to him." He had a nice smile, but he was a grade younger than her.

"He'll have his growth spurt soon. I'll have to try and check in with you in a couple of years to see if you're married yet."

Jason looked away. The idea of her being with someone else made his heart hurt.

Liz playfully punched Johnny in the arm. "You're crazy you know that? What are you doing after high school?"

"I'm going to work for Sonny Corinthos."

Liz frowned. "The mobster?"

He nodded. "Yup. I'm going to help run his warehouse."

"Wow. Isn't that dangerous?"

He shrugged. "Probably, but I can handle it."

Jason really wished that he wouldn't, but he knew that Johnny needed to find his own way. "How does Sam feel about that?"

He rolled his eyes. "We broke up. She was on my last nerve."

Jason didn't understand why he dated her in the first place. Johnny had terrible taste in women.

Johnny stood up and went into his bag and pulled out his polaroid camera. "Hold on. Squeeze together."

Liz moved closer to Jason and their heads touched and they both smiled. Johnny took two pictures and handed them out and they shook it.

"I've got to go. I'll see you around the fire."

Liz watched him jog off. "That was nice of him."

Jason nodded. Johnny had given him a gift. Now, he would have a picture of her when he went away to college. If he felt down, he could look at it and be reminded that there was someone else in the world that truly got him.

She stood up and brushed herself off with one hand. "Come on. We have to get back."

He stood up. He needed to go change his shirt. They walked back together as Liz talked animatedly about something that happened earlier. He watched her closely, realizing that he was falling for someone he probably would never be able to have.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They sat around the camp fire. Elizabeth and Jason were towards the back because he liked to try to get away from the people who taunted him. If they couldn't see him, they wouldn't bully him.

The counselor started telling a ghost story and he felt Liz shiver. She moved closer to him, making him hold his breath when her arm came in contact with his. He had never even kissed a girl before due to his shyness. And frankly, he was pretty sure that no girl had ever wanted to. Just feeling her rest up against him was incredible. She was young, so he probably wouldn't encourage anything, but she had bloomed overnight and it was really hard for him not to notice.

Liz watched the fire crackle. Even though it was hotter than hades during the day, they were in the mountains and it got a little cooler at night. She hoped that Jason didn't mind that she was sucking his heat away.

Carly's eyes connected with Jason's and he immediately looked away. "Such a waste," she muttered. She was in her senior year too.

"Are you talking about lard ass?" Ric asked before grabbing his girlfriend's hand.

"Yeah."

"Maybe if he'd step away from the twinkies, he'd lose some fucking weight," Sam said quietly.

Brenda snorted. "I don't think that will ever happen." She was friends with the family and she thought that they coddled him way too much, but she stopped short of teasing him about it.

"They need to send him to a damn fat camp," Carly said making everyone laugh.

Jason could tell that he was the object of their amusement.

Liz, sensing his change in demeanor, reached over and grabbed his hand. She had no idea what made her do it, but she felt relieved when Jason squeezed it back.

Lucky looked over at them and gasped. He couldn't believe that Liz would like Jason of all people, because he was the camp pariah. There was no way he was losing her to the fat kid. He needed to do something about this.

After all the stories were told, everyone got up and Jason reluctantly let go of her hand. She smiled at him and he returned it and then they walked back to their cabins.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sam looked over at Elizabeth. "I see you're still hanging out with lard ass."

Liz glared at her. "Look boobless, I heard Johnny broke up with you. Maybe you were getting a little thick around the middle."

Carly snorted as Sam glared at Elizabeth.

"Like you have any? I'd probably mistake you for a boy if it weren't for those huge lips of yours."

Liz stood up. "You know what Sam, you are one of the ugliest people I know."

Sam walked up to her and Carly scrambled out of bed to get between them, but Sam had already shoved Liz to the floor.

"You're so tough. You can shove me all you want, but you're still an evil witch."

Bobbie's mouth fell open as she stood in the doorway. "Elizabeth Webber, what has gotten into you?"

Liz looked up at Carly's mom. "Why don't ask Sam why she shoved me?"

Bobbie watched as Liz got up and brushed herself off. "Sam, is that true?"

"She pushed me first," Sam said.

A little voice was heard from the corner. "No she didn't."

Liz was surprised. No one had ever heard her speak before. Kelly West slid out of her bunk looking very annoyed.

"Well, what is your version of what happened?" Bobbie asked her.

Kelly looked down at Sam. "She started it by insulting Jason by calling him a lard ass. Liz defended him and then it went back and forth until Sam shoved her to the floor."

Carly's head tilted. "You can talk?"

"Just because I don't have anything to say to you banshees doesn't mean I can't."

They watched her crawl back into the bed and put her pillow over her head.

"Sam, outside," Bobbie demanded.

Sam rolled her eyes and followed her.

"You know that she's going to try and get you back at you, right?" Carly asked Liz.

Kelly pulled the pillow off her face. "I have her back. I've taken martial arts since I was ten."

Carly didn't even know what to say to that, so she walked out.

"Thank you."

Kelly smirked. "I like you. Anyone who called out that bitch is okay with me."

Liz softly smiled and crawled into her sleeping bag. She might as well get some sleep, because she was sure Sam would stay up all night thinking of ways to humiliate her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sam sat outside listening to Bobbie lecture her. When she finally walked away, Lucky made a noise from behind a tree and Sam curiously wandered over to it. "What?"

"I need your help."

Sam gave him a look. "Why the hell would I help you?"

"Because you hate lard ass."

Sam smirked. "True. What did he ever do to you?"

"He stole Elizabeth from me."

Sam started to laugh loudly and then realized she needed to be quiet. "What the hell do you want that loser for? She's tainted from hanging around with Blubber."

"She's beautiful and—why am I explaining myself to you? Can you just work with me to do something that will end his stay here?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"I'm going to send him home crying to mommy." He laid out his plan and Sam grinned.

"I have a few suggestions to make it even better. We'll do it tomorrow night."

Lucky smiled. "Sounds good." Jason Quartermaine is going down.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Liz knew something was up when Sam was nice to her. In fact, it gave her the creeps. She went to the mess hall and grabbed a tray and some food and then sat next to Jason. Kelly joined them.

"Jason, this is Kelly."

"Hey." He was pudgy but his eyes were to die for.

"Hey."

"She saved me from Sam's wrath last night."

"I'm her new bodyguard."

Jason slightly smiled. If she was helping to protect Liz, then she was alright in his book."

Johnny walked over and sat down.

Kelly couldn't decide if she liked him or not. He was hot for sure, but he still had been hanging out with Sam and company.

"Johnny, this is Kelly."

Johnny looked over at Kelly and smiled. "Well hello."

"Glad you got over your jock itch of a girlfriend."

Liz snorted and Johnny over at Jason who was chuckling. It was a rare occurrence.

"It took a lot of medication, but I think I'm going to be okay," Johnny quipped making Kelly smile. He thought she was really sexy.

"Incoming," Liz said.

Sam came by and stopped next to Jason. "I wanted to apologize for teasing you all of the time. I know I crossed the line."

Jason slowly got up and walked out of the lunchroom, thinking that something bad was probably about to happen. All he could think of was the movie Carrie.

Johnny glared at Sam. "What are you up to Sam?"

She pouted. "What? Can't I be nice?"

"No." Kelly and Johnny said at the same time.

Liz got up and brushed by her and went to find Jason. She located him by the tree. Slipping next to him, she handed him an apple, and then leaned back.

"I kept expecting her head to spin around and green gook to come flying out of her mouth."

Liz laughed. "Good one. Don't worry Jason. I've got your back."

Jason smiled. "Thanks."

Suddenly his head was moving towards her and he lightly kissed her lips, pressing against them languidly before pulling back. Then, panic set in. "I shouldn't have done that." He was mortified that he had taken it too far.

Liz was in shock, but it was the sweetest kiss —her first kiss, and there was no way she was going to let him take it back. "No, it's okay. It was really nice."

Jason blushed. "I don't want things to change."

"They don't have to," she said holding his hand.

Jason closed his eyes. His lips still tingled and he tried to slow his breathing. Her lips were perfect; just like he always thought they would be.

Bobbie walked up to them and they dropped their connection. "I'm sorry, but we need to make some announcements, so I'll need you back in the mess hall."

They got up and followed her back in there. Elizabeth trailed Jason and as they walked to the table, Jason started to slip. His arms were flailing. Someone clearly had put some kind of oil on the floor. Sam and company were laughing and pointing and then it all spiraled out of control.

A/N – Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2 - Aftermath

A/N – Thanks for the comments, follows, and faves! * Leki luuucky - Steve used to like to eat during the winter, so he would gain weight and not like to take his shirt off even more than usual. So I used a thicker Steve as my inspiration for the pudginess (lol – I for one, don't mind the thickness). * babeboo1968 - lol

Chapter 2 - Aftermath

Elizabeth watched as Jason's body slammed into the floor and then slightly slid before his head hit a pillar. Blood was everywhere and all the laughter stopped. A few kids threw up and Johnny and Kelly, who were on the other side of the room, rushed to aid an unconscious Jason. Kelly took off her hoodie and applied pressure to his head.

Liz's feet were rooted to the floor and tears were streaming down her face. Bobbie almost wiped out trying to reach him and John reached out and steadied her.

"John, I need you to go to the office and tell them to call an ambulance." She tried to wake Jason up, but it was no use. "I need a towel."

One of the lunchroom attendants grabbed several and handed her a few and then tried to clean up the floor so no one else would get hurt.

Liz snapped out of her shock and looked over at Sam. "You did this didn't you?" A few people gasped and Sam looked stunned. Her mouth dropped open, but no sound came out.

"I can't believe that you would hurt him like this."

Everyone was now staring at them.

"I didn't mean to."

Liz walked over to her smacked her hard across the face, causing Sam to stumble backwards into Carly. "When is it going to stop? Haven't you already hurt him enough? He didn't do anything to you. Does it make you feel better to pick on someone just because you don't like how they look? You may have killed him."

Lucky's eyes filled with tears. "We just wanted to embarrass him."

"Shut up Lucky," Sam yelled.

Liz gasped. "You? Why?"

"Because he liked you. I couldn't let him win. You're mine."

Liz was horrified. "Lucky Spencer, I am never talking to you again. Don't even look at me. I would never be with someone like you and none of you can hold a candle to Jason."

Lucky was sobbing by now and Carly rolled her eyes. She had no idea what Lucky and Sam had been up to.

"I am so embarrassed to be related to you. Stop crying you stupid idiot."

Bobbie was shocked that Carly and Lucky would be involved. Liz knelt next to Jason and held his hand. "Please wake up. I can't lose you," she whimpered.

John ran back into the room with Jerry who was helping Bobbie run the camp.

"I called for a helicopter."

"That's probably better because he has lost a lot of blood."

An officer ran into the room holding a backboard. Johnny helped him get Jason on it as Bobbie stabilized his neck. About ten minutes later, two paramedics ran in and they prepped Jason to be moved. The officer helped them carry him to a small clearing. Elizabeth followed in a daze and watched him disappear inside the helicopter. Johnny put his arm around her and she started to sob. And when her knees gave out, he picked up her up and took her back to her cabin. That was the last time that she saw Jason—the last memory she had of him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Five Years Later

Elizabeth stared at her roommate Kelly like she had two heads. They shared an apartment in Soho. Kelly was a resident at a nearby hospital and Elizabeth was going to art school. In fact, she had already had two showings and her paintings were selling. An anonymous person had brought several of them at the last one, which helped her pay for her rent for the rest of the year and buy art supplies. Moving to New York City had changed her life in so many ways.

"I'm not going," she said firmly.

"Why?"

"Why the hell do I want to see all those jerks after what they did?"

Kelly sighed. She remembered how hard Elizabeth took it when Jason didn't come back to camp. They later had found out from Johnny that Jason had been in a coma for a month and then his family sent him out of town for rehabilitation. The lack of movement had taken a toll on his muscles. A few years later, Liz and Emily became friends and she discovered that Jason lived in New York and had been going to college. She was glad that he was doing better and hoped that he had finally found some happiness, but Kelly always sensed that Elizabeth was sad. Jason was someone she just connected with in a profound way. He was hard for her to forget, especially after the way they had parted. Jason was the reason Kelly decided to go into medicine. She felt really helpless that day and wanted to learn how to save people.

"He might be there."

Liz groaned. "I sincerely doubt it. Why would he ever want to face them again if he doesn't have to?"

"Because you will be there," Kelly said softly.

Liz closed her eyes. The camp was closing down and they wanted to have a big reunion ball. It was at the Metro Court. Everyone who had ever attended was invited.

"I'll be your plus one."

Liz rolled her eyes. "I don't think Johnny would appreciate that."

After that day, they had been inseparable. Johnny did work for Sonny for a while, but when Kelly went off to college, he didn't last until Christmas before he followed her and started a successful security business.

"You could call John. He's single."

Liz snorted. "That is because he's a player." John Zacchara knew he was cute and made sure everyone else was aware of it.

"Come on Elizabeth. Please?"

Liz sighed. The doorbell rang and she opened it and saw Emily. She squealed and they hugged tightly. "I missed you so much."

Emily smiled. "I missed you too." She stepped inside and gave Kelly a big hug.

"We definitely need to celebrate," Kelly said as she went to open some wine.

Emily sat down next to Liz on the couch. "So, the reason I made the trip was because I got the invitation to the camp gala in the mail."

Liz groaned. "Did Kelly call you?"

"Hey," Kelly yelled from the kitchen.

Emily laughed. "No. You're going right? Please say that you're going."

Liz whined. "Come on guys. That is the last place that I want to be."

"You're not afraid of those banshees are you?"

Liz rolled her eyes. "Hell no."

Emily cleared her throat. "Jason is going to be there."

Liz's mouth dropped open. "Why?" She thought of him often. Their picture was the last thing she looked at before going to sleep.

Emily looked at Kelly who grinned before shrugging. "I don't know." What she couldn't tell her is that she had just gotten back from Jason's office and when she told him that Liz would be there, he agreed to attend.

"I have nothing to wear."

"Then we'll go shopping," Emily said gleefully.

Kelly chuckled. "I'm in."

Liz sighed. "Fine. I'm in too." There were times where Liz was tempted to google Jason, but she always stopped herself, thinking it would be too painful.

Kelly and Emily cheered and they all toasted to the camp.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason could barely concentrate on the numbers in front of him because the picture of him and Elizabeth that was sitting on his desk was distracting him. He wondered what she looked like now and if she was happy. If he just would grow a backbone and ask Emily, he'd know. He swore she purposely left him in the dark just to make him squirm. He knew that she was an artist and had his assistant keep an eye out for any shows. When she finally found one, he made her get some pictures of Liz's art and then picked out his favorites which he purchased and mostly hung in his large apartment. The one he liked the most was on the wall in his office.

His phone rang and his secretary transferred a call. "Hello?"

"Hey loser," Johnny said smiling.

Jason grinned. They were both busy men and rarely ever saw each other unless it was by accident. Jason had finished college a year early and had used his trust fund to start a business, which was now very successful. In fact, Morgan Industries was in the top one hundred companies to work for. For a start-up, that was quite an achievement. People were after him all the time for interviews or lectures, but he just didn't have time, nor had he gotten over his shyness. He had changed his last name to Morgan before the purchase because he wanted to prove he could make it on his own. Edward wasn't happy at all that Jason didn't want to work for ELQ, but he mostly understood his grandson's need to create something of his own.

"What's up?"

"Did you get your invite?"

Jason groaned. "Yeah. Emily brought it to me about an hour ago—meddler that she is."

Johnny laughed. "So, did she talk you into going?"

"Yeah." When she had mentioned that Elizabeth would be there, he finally decided that he needed to take the time to see her. Curiosity had gotten the better of him and he figured that he should stop daydreaming and make a move.

"I'm glad. It's about time you show the witches how great you turned out." When he had first run into Jason, he was shocked at how different he looked. If it weren't for the eyes, he would have walked right by him without realizing it was him. He was taller and thinner, but still a little bulky from working out.

"I could care less what they think of me."

"You never did. I have to go, but I'll see you Saturday night."

"Alright, I'll see you then."

Jason sat back in his chair. He was going to see the woman who had haunted him since the last time he had laid eyes on her and he was nervous as hell. What if she didn't like the man he had become?

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz plopped into a chair at the restaurant. She was sure that her feet were coated with blisters. After four hours of searching high and low for the perfect dress, they finally found it. "I don't think I'll be able to get up."

Kelly groaned. "I seriously need a massage."

Emily grinned. "You guys are such light weights. I could have gone at least another two hours before I needed sustenance."

Liz gave her a look and they all laughed.

"So, when did you see Jason?"

"Before I saw you. His invite came to the mansion, so of course I had to deliver it."

"How is he?" Liz rarely asked because she was scared to find out that he was married.

"Fine. He's a workaholic and has no life, but what's new?"

Kelly smirked. "Maybe Liz can change that."

Liz's mouth dropped open.

"Don't even act like you haven't thought about that man day and night, because I know for a fact that you're wearing out that picture."

Emily frowned. "What picture?"

"Johnny took a picture of them at camp. They were so cute."

Emily grinned. "You'll have to show me sometime." A memory flickered through her head and she wondered if Jason had the same one because when she walked into his office, he grabbed a picture and shoved it into a drawer. They were both stubborn morons. Neither really asked about each other. It was like they were scared to find out the other had moved on with someone else or something.

Liz shook her head. "When are you going back?"

"Tonight actually. Edward let me borrow the plane."

Emily was going to school. She had skipped the tenth grade and was a freshman in college, but her classes had been cancelled and that was why she ended up being able to make the trip. "You should fly back with me and stay at the mansion."

Liz chuckled. "I haven't seen Lila in ages. It would nice to see her smiling face."

Kelly nodded.

"You and Johnny could tag along too. I'm not leaving until later tonight," Emily said.

Kelly texted Johnny and he quickly replied that they could go with them. "He said yes."

"Cool. It will be nice seeing him. Is he still gorgeous?"

Kelly moved her eyebrows up and down. "Most definitely."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth and Kelly finished packing and Johnny showed up at the door.

"Hey guys, I can't go. I have an emergency at work."

Kelly pouted. "What are you going to do?"

"Jason is flying in tomorrow, so I'm going with him." Not too many people Jason's age had their own plane.

Kelly kissed him.

Emily cleared her throat and Johnny pulled back with his usual grin lighting up his face.

"Hey Em."

She gave him a big hug. "It's good to see you."

"It's even better to see you." She had grown up a lot and was gorgeous.

She laughed.

"I'll help you take your things downstairs."

He grabbed Elizabeth and Kelly's suitcase and headed down. Emily followed him with her small one and they all went to the car.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The plane landed and Elizabeth smiled at the thought of visiting Port Charles. Her brother Steve worked at General Hospital, so she would get to see him.

"I like your hair longer," Emily said, admiring it.

"Thanks."

Kelly undid her seat belt. "Let's go raid Cook's kitchen."

Emily laughed. "Sounds good to me and we'll crack open a bottle of wine." By the time they got to the house, it would be midnight so everyone would be sleeping.

They strode onto the tarmac and walked up to the Bentley that awaited them. AJ got out and Emily grinned.

"AJ, you're home."

He swallowed her up in his arms. "I am. I couldn't miss that camp crap." AJ ran ELQ's Paris division.

He looked up and his mouth dropped open. "Kelly West. You are as hot as ever." She hugged him.

"You're not so bad yourself."

AJ grinned. When he caught sight of Elizabeth he was truly stunned. "Elizabeth?"

She grinned. "Hey A.J."

"Wow. You look stunning."

Liz blushed. "Oh be quiet."

"Seriously. You filled out in all the right places and I love your hair." She had an ethereal glow about her. "Damn."

"Down boy," Emily said.

AJ chuckled. "Come on." He opened the door for them and they slipped inside.

"I can't wait until Jason sees you if AJ reacted like that."

"He was just being nice."

Emily and Kelly looked at her like she was crazy. "Elizabeth, he was serious. You're a beautiful woman. Own it," Kelly said. She never could understand why Elizabeth never saw her value. She was beautiful inside and out, but she rarely dated. Kelly wasn't sure if it was because of Jason or she just had no confidence in herself.

AJ slipped into the driver's seat. "Alright girls, let's get you home."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz walked into the mansion. It had been a really long time since she had been there.

"I'll put your things upstairs. Go take a load off," AJ said.

The girls went into the kitchen and cracked open some wine and Emily got some cheese, pepperoni, and crackers out and set them on the counter.

They munched and drank a little while Emily caught them up on the latest gossip.

"I can't believe that Lucky knocked Maxie up. Is she even legal?" Liz asked.

Emily chuckled. "Barely. Mac was going to kill him. I think he did punch him."

AJ walked in. "So, where's that lug you call a boyfriend?"

Kelly grinned. "He'll be here tomorrow with your brother."

AJ smirked. He wanted to take a picture of Jason's face when he saw Liz and vice versa.

"Who are you dating AJ?"

He shrugged. "I'm keeping my options open."

Emily rolled her eyes. "For what?"

AJ grinned. "Why are you trying to marry me off?"

"Cause I need some nieces and nephews before I'm old and grey."

AJ rolled his eyes. "I don't think I'm ready for that and you are still a couple of years away from being old."

"I'm certainly not ready," Kelly said.

Alice strolled in with her robe on and some slippers. "I thought I heard voices."

Liz jumped up and hugged her.

"You look beautiful Elizabeth," Alice said warmly.

Liz blushed. "Thanks Alice." She squeezed Alice's arms. "Have you been lifting weights?"

Alice flexed proudly. "I've been wrestling."

Kelly almost spit out her wine, making AJ laugh.

"Seriously?"

"Oh, I'm really good. I hold the championship belt."

Liz grinned. "Very cool."

"Besides, someone has to keep Edward in line."

Liz chuckled. "Very true."

"Well, I'm going back to bed."

They all said good night and then decided to pack it in too.

"I definitely need my beauty sleep," AJ said before yawning.

Kelly smiled. "We can give you a facial and paint your nails."

"Hell no," AJ said, loudly. They had actually done that to him while he was passed out drunk one time. It almost took a jackhammer to get off that mask.

The girls laughed at the memory and they all headed to bed.


	3. Chapter 3 – Anticipation

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you are enjoying this ficlet. I lied, there are 4 chapters! I tried to catch errors. * Guest - re: Steve's looks. It's funny, cause I wasn't into him at all in his early 20's. I think after he started to fill out he really got my attention, but looking back he was always handsome. * I'm only working with one eye right now.

Chapter 3 – Anticipation

The next morning, Lila smiled when she saw Elizabeth walk into the dining room. "Well hello stranger."

Liz grinned. "Oh, it's so nice to see you." They hugged and Liz sat down next to her.

When Monica and Alan entered the room, she got up greeted them.

"What am I, chicken liver?" Edward asked.

"Hmmmm, let me think about that," Liz said as Edward chuckled. She embraced him and they sat down.

"Where's Kelly?"

"Passed out. She never gets up before ten when she gets to sleep in."

Monica smiled. "I remember those days."

"It was just last month right?" Alan asked as Monica grinned.

"Smooth," Liz said.

AJ plopped into the chair next to his mom and kissed her on the cheek. "How did you sleep?" he asked Elizabeth.

"Very good."

"That was actually Jason's old room," Monica said.

AJ grinned as Liz looked very embarrassed. She had figured it out from the pictures and trophies.

Alan chuckled. They were all aware that Jason and Liz had gotten closer at camp. Brenda had a big mouth and filled them in after the fact. He never could figure out why they hadn't sought each other out. He thought Elizabeth was wonderful and perfect for his son.

They heard a loud laugh in the foyer.

"Speak of the devil," AJ said.

Liz sighed. She just hoped that Brenda had grown up a bit and wouldn't be a bitch.

Brenda breezed into the room and Edward gave her a hug.

"It's good to see you my dear."

Brenda smiled. "It's good to see you too." She gave Lila a hug and then turned towards Elizabeth. "Who is this? Your skin is to die for. AJ, did you bring her with you from Paris?"

Liz grinned and stood up. "Hello Brenda. Don't you remember me?"

Brenda tilted her head and then her mouth dropped open. "Elizabeth?"

"You got it."

She looked her up and down a few times. "Wow. You're beautiful."

Liz was surprised when she ended up in Brenda's arms.

"How have you been?"

"I'm great," Liz said awkwardly.

Brenda sat down and acted like they were besties. "Are you going to school?"

"Yes."

Emily walked in. "Elizabeth is already an accomplished artist."

Brenda smiled. "How nice. Hello Emily."

Emily smiled and sat down. Brenda wasn't nearly as bad as she was when she was younger. "I take it that you're going to the gala."

Brenda nodded. "I am. I'm going to the spa today to prepare."

Emily smiled. "Well, have fun."

Brenda got up. "I just wanted to swing by before my appointment. Take care."

They said goodbye and Brenda headed to the Metro Court.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sam smiled and hugged Brenda. "It has been way too long."

"I know. How are you?"

"I'm great. I'm still seeing Sonny." He was a pig who cheated on her whenever he could, but she didn't care because she spent his money like it was going out of style. While she figured she could get anyone she wanted, especially with her body, Sonny had power, money, and status. She thought he was wrapped around her finger, so she didn't need to look elsewhere. He on the other hand, was never going to marry her. She was a warm body who did whatever he wanted in bed. He didn't have her around for meaningful conversations. Besides, he had on a girl on the side that was more marriage material. Sam wasn't going to be around much longer.

Brenda put on a fake smile. "Good for you." Sonny was an asshole and Sam was a bitch. They were perfect together.

"Who is your date for tonight?"

"Jax. He's meeting me here."

"How nice." Jax was a hot piece of ass and Sam wished she could get her hands on him but Brenda had him on lock down.

Carly walked towards them and they hugged. "It's good to see my girls."

Brenda had decided that she wasn't going to tell them about Elizabeth and ruin the surprise. While she always checked in with them while she was in town, it wasn't like they were best friends anymore. Besides, after what they did to Jason, she wanted a little payback. If she had known they were going to do it, she would have said something. They had taken it too far.

"Come on. They are waiting for us," Carly said leading them to the spa.

"How's Ric?" Brenda asked.

Carly forced a smiled. "He's fine. He's home with Michael right now." She couldn't even explain why she was stupid enough to have a child with her slime of a husband. He was a cheat just like his brother. Michael had not been planned and at first, Ric thought she tried to trap him. That almost did them in, but then he begged her to come back and marry him before Michael was born. She was young and stupid and fell for his bullshit. At this point, she wouldn't even let him touch her because she had no idea where little Ric had been.

Brenda bit her lip. She knew exactly what was going on with Ric. Jax's lawyer, Diane, always kept her up to date. Karma was a bitch. They may not have paid for what they did to Jason through the legal system, but their lives were crap—just what they deserved.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth and Kelly walked up to the nurse's desk at the hospital. "Can you page Steven Webber for me?"

Epiphany looked up. "He just got out of surgery. Hold on." She paged him and a few minutes later he appeared, looking at a chart as he walked up to the desk. Liz grinned as she waited for him to notice her. Steve handed the chart to Epiphany and then stared at his sister as his face lit up.

"Oh my God. Why didn't you tell me that you were coming?" He embraced her warmly.

"I wanted to surprise you." Elizabeth rarely got to see her brother. His schedule was worse than Kelly's.

He kissed her cheek. "I missed you so damn much."

"What have you been up too?"

"Working hard."

"And?"

Epiphany chuckled. "Chasing after nurses."

Liz laughed. "I knew it."

Steve grinned. "Come sit over here for a minute."

She followed him over to some chairs.

"Let me get another look at you. Wow, you look great." Elizabeth wasn't a little kid anymore and it just seemed like time had gone by so fast.

Liz smiled. "Thanks."

There was a gasp heard and Liz's head jerked to the left and she bit her lip. "Oh—my—God. Is he a janitor?" Lucky was not someone she kept track of. After Jason's accident, he had gotten kicked out of camp and punished by his mom, but unfortunately, that was the only repercussion for his actions. Sam was kicked out too. Back then, the punishment for bullying was pathetic. He looked really tired and beat down.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Yes. After he got Maxie Jones knocked up, he had to get some kind of job instead of just being a grifter. They have a one year old little girl."

Kelly groaned when Lucky walked towards them.

"Elizabeth?" She was beautiful and he couldn't believe she was sitting right in front of him. He knew the gala was tonight, but he didn't think she'd come back. For him, she was the one that got away. He had always pined after her. If he had just played his cards right, he'd be with a woman instead of the overgrown child he knocked up.

Liz just stared at him as she daydreamed about hitting him over the head with something. Too bad Steven handed over that chart.

"I seem to remember Elizabeth telling you that she would never speak to you again," Kelly said.

Lucky snapped out of his haze. "That was a long time ago. Jason is fine."

"It still doesn't make what you did right," Liz said standing up. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

Maxie walked up to them. "Who is she, and why is that bitch yelling at you?"

Liz gave her a look and Lucky grabbed Maxie's arm and dragged her away as they argued. "Now that is karma." Maybe Lucky was being punished after all.

Kelly laughed and they said goodbye to Steven so he could get back to work.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason and Johnny got on the plane.

"We're cutting it close," Johnny said.

"I know. We'll be a little late, but we'll make it."

Johnny nodded as he buckled his seat belt. "Kelly said Brenda was at the house."

Jason groaned. There were a few things he was not looking forward to and all the witches were on that list. Emily had told him that Brenda didn't have anything to do with what happened, but he still wasn't a fan.

Johnny chuckled. "I can't wait until you walk in. It's going to be classic."

Jason smirked. He was actually looking forward to that too.

"I think you should ignore all the bitches and walk right up to Elizabeth and kiss her."

Jason shook his head. "Um, can I say hello first?"

"Who needs words? You two schmucks have avoided each other for way to long. If you lay a good one on her, I don't think she'll object."

"Kelly deserves a medal."

"Probably so, but don't tell her I admitted that."

"I think I might have missed your brand of craziness."

Johnny grinned.

"Nah."

"Very funny. I know you missed me. After all, I'm the one who introduced you to her."

Jason sighed. "True." When Elizabeth first came to camp, she was really quiet so of course, she was a target for Johnny. When their paths crossed, he did every silly thing he could to try and make her laugh. Jason would watch them, but he was pretty shy too. One day, Johnny brought her over to his tree and then quickly left them alone. They sat in silence for quite a while before she started talking. He liked listening to her ramble. Every once in a while, he'd pipe up and give his opinion. Soon, his tree became their tree: a place where they could meet up. It gave him something to look forward to. He had a friend who didn't treat him like a freak. It wasn't until his senior year that he realized his feelings for her were more than friends and it had scared the shit out of him.

"See, I'm good to have around sometimes."

"Uh huh."

The pilot announced they were taking off and Jason took a deep breath, hoping that Elizabeth will be happy to see him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth finished getting dressed and went downstairs. She heard a noise and saw Monica standing in the foyer with her hand over her mouth. "Elizabeth, you look stunning."

She blushed. "Thank you Monica." She had on a beautiful, sleeveless blue dress. The corset was beaded and the skirt was slightly full. She looked like a princess.

AJ whistled. "Gorgeous."

Liz smiled sheepishly. "Thanks."

Emily walked towards her and she looked stunning as well in a form fitting burgundy gown with a high slit. Kelly followed in a very sexy emerald green gown that made her legs look a mile long.

"You ladies look incredible," Alan said smiling.

They thanked him.

AJ smiled. "The limo is here." He escorted them outside.

Liz was nervous. Her high school years hadn't been easy. She never quite fit in with everyone and mainly stayed to herself. Emily helped get her out of her shell at one point, but Liz's passion was painting and she spent most of her time practicing her technique. It had paid off, but she also led to a lonely existence. Kelly was rarely home and when she was she slept a lot. There were a few artist friends that she'd go out with every once in a while, but that didn't happen very often. Emily thought she was turning into a recluse.

AJ assisted each lady as they got out of the car. They took the elevator up and Elizabeth paused before moving forward. Now that they were here, her nerves were completely shot.

"You're fine," AJ said pulling her along.

When they strode further into the room, Carly Lansing gasped. "Is that Elizabeth Webber?"

Brenda smirked. "Looks like it."

"She's gorgeous," Sonny said eyeing her.

Sam rolled her eyes and stuck out her chest more. Sonny had paid for her enormous boobs and she felt it was worth every penny.

Liz and Kelly mingled with some people they knew while AJ spoke to Brenda and Jax.

John Zacchara meandered up to Liz. "What's it going to take to make you mine?"

Liz spun around and grinned. "John!"

They hugged.

"You look gorgeous."

"Thank you."

He looked over her head and smiled at Kelly. "Hey there."

"Are you flirting with her after what you just said?" Liz asked.

Kelly laughed loudly. "Of course he was because he cannot help himself."

"Ladies, there's enough to go around."

Kelly tilted her head. "I don't think your date thinks so."

"Oh, that's my sister. She always looks constipated."

They laughed.

"Promise me that you'll save a dance for me," John said smoothly.

"I'll think about it."

"I'll take it. Is Emily single?"

Liz grinned. "You are incorrigible," she said as she looked over at Emily, who was talking to Bobbie.

"What? I can't help it if you girls turned out to be so hot."

Kelly smirked. "I could use some more punch."

He winked at her. "Coming right up."

Sam couldn't help but stare at Elizabeth. She hated that Sonny had been drooling over her since she walked through the door and now even John Zacchara was acting like an idiot around her. It just didn't make any sense. When Liz joined Brenda and Jax, she couldn't help herself and high tailed it over there. "Well, well look who it is."

"Sam." Liz couldn't help but notice her exposed breasts and thought she looked tacky. Street walkers wore more clothes. "Did you ever get your GED?"

Sam's mouth dropped open and Sonny stepped between them and held out his hand. "I'm Sonny. It's nice to meet you."

Liz smiled and shook his hand. He started to chat her up, wondering where she had been all these years.

"Oh—my—God," Carly muttered.

Most of the group turned their attention to the door. Elizabeth was trying to be polite and listen to whatever Sonny was going on about, but the fact that most talking had ceased around them wasn't lost on her.

Jason and Johnny had walked into the room causing quite the stir.


	4. Chapter 4 - Epilogue

A/N – Thanks for the comments, follows, and favs! I really appreciate it! Guest W – Both Jason and Liz didn't try to contact each other and she was even friends with his sister. When they talk you'll get more detail.

I really try to give you guys some different plots so I don't get repetitive. Glad you like them. Next fic is going to pretty epic for me, because it's set in the future (AH) and I have never spent this much time developing a fic. It was a necessity due to the requested subject matter, and my spreadsheets are crazy. The working title is Love & Malice. I'm hoping to post in about two weeks. I just got a promotion, so may not always have a regular posting schedule.

Chapter 4 - Epilogue

Carly was practically salivating over Jason, still not realizing who he was.

"Who the hell is that with Johnny?" Sam asked before looking over at Kelly. "Is he gay?"

Kelly almost choked on her punch. "I can guarantee you that there is nothing gay about my man."

Ric rolled his eyes. He knew exactly who it was and from the look on Brenda's face, she did too.

"He is a good looking man. You don't recognize him?" Kelly asked.

"There is no way someone that went to camp with us looked like that," Carly said. She wouldn't have let that hotness slip by.

Elizabeth sucked in a deep breath. She had purposely not turned around, but now she couldn't help but take a peek at the man she dreamed about every night. Slowly she pivoted and lifted her eyes and was blown away when she saw a gorgeous man looking right at her. She couldn't look away and would have recognized those eyes anywhere. The closer he got, the more her heart beat faster: the more she wanted to run into his arms.

To Jason, Elizabeth was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. The dress, her hair, those beautiful eyes were mesmerizing him. He had waited five long years to see her again and now, all he wanted to do was take her in his arms and kiss the hell out of her. He stopped right in front of her, his mouth slightly turned up. "Hello Elizabeth."

Her body trembled at the sound of his voice. "Hello Jason."

Sam gasped. "No fucking way that is lard ass."

Jason looked over at her and smirked. "Hello Sam. It's too bad the years haven't been as kind to you."

Kelly laughed.

"It can't be," Carly muttered. She could tell that under the suit, Jason had a rocking body.

Jason looked at her. "Oh, it's me. After you guys almost killed me, I was in a coma for a month. I lost all the baby fat when I had to work out with a trainer to learn to walk again."

"I'm sorry," Carly said. She did feel guilty that he had gotten hurt so badly.

Lucky strode towards them with Maxie in tow. "What's going on?"

Liz's eye brow shot up, as she glared at him and Jason protectively pulled her into his side.

"Lucky, you remember Jason from camp, don't you?" Brenda asked.

Lucky's mouth dropped open. "No way."

Jason's jaw ticked. He wanted to kick Lucky Spencer's ass. In fact, it was a recurring dream.

"I suggest that you walk away," Jason growled.

Johnny slipped next to Kelly. "Medically speaking, do you have to help him if Jason kicks his ass?"

Kelly smirked. "Why don't we go dance, and that way I can pretend I don't see him."

Johnny grinned. "Come on."

Lucky looked at Elizabeth and was pissed that Jason once again seemed to steal his thunder. "Must be nice to have parents who can afford plastic surgery and good trainers."

"I didn't need plastic surgery Lucky, but I'm more than willing to show you what I've learned at the gym. You know, since you put me in a coma because of your jealousy."

Lucky pulled away from Maxie and took a couple of steps closer.

"Idiot," Carly muttered. At this point, she was willing to hold her cousin down so Jason could rip him a new one.

"You probably think you're better than us now, but you're not. No matter how much you change your face or your body, we will always remember you as lard ass."

"And hopefully, people will remember you as the one that got knocked on his ass." Jason punched Lucky so hard, he went down and slid partially across the floor as Maxie shrieked.

Jerry walked over to them. "You have everything under control, right?"

Jason nodded. "I'm done."

Jerry smiled. "I know that had to feel good."

"You have no idea."

Elizabeth was staring at Jason with a dazed look on her face, feeling slightly dizzy. At this point, she thought she might need oxygen, because clearly she had used up all of hers.

Jason glanced to the right and noticed she looked a little pale. "Are you alright?"

She nodded.

He reached up and his fingers lightly caressed her cheek. "Elizabeth Webber, would you dance with me?"

She nodded again, unable to speak, as her amused friends watched.

Sam stalked away, pulling Sonny with her and Ric looked over at Brenda.

"A warning would have been nice."

Brenda rolled her eyes. "Why? So you could have planned something to hurt them?"

"I'm not an adolescent anymore."

"Are you sure? Because it doesn't seem like you're able to keep it in your pants."

Carly spit out the punch she had just started to swallow and it went all over Ric's face and shirt.

Jax chuckled. "Nice shot. Want to dance beautiful?"

Brenda smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."

An angry Lucky watched Carly and Ric bickering before heading towards the bathrooms.

"I could call my dad," Maxie said as she stroked his hair.

"No. I'll handle it."

Maxie rolled her eyes before walking away and muttering to herself.

Johnny hurried over to him. "Don't even think about doing anything Spencer or you'll be sorry. Not only will you have Jason to deal with, but I will fucking bury you."

Lucky swallowed hard. "Alright, alright…"

Elizabeth couldn't believe she was dancing with Jason. They were both taking each other in, never wanting to look away.

"You look beautiful," he said softly. "You always were."

She too a languid breath. "I can't believe you're here. I thought about you so much."

"Me too. I just figured you were as busy as I was and maybe someone had already snatched you up."

She shook her head sadly. "There's no one. What about you?"

"No." He didn't want anyone but her. "I've dated for events, but they weren't you."

Liz bit her lip. Did he just say what she thought he did? "You look really good. I can't believe that you're single."

He shrugged. "I keep myself busy." The truth was that he preferred it that way. It had kept him from dwelling on what he thought he couldn't have.

"I always thought you were handsome."

He closed his eyes, remembering her saying that he was perfect. "I thought you needed glasses."

She grinned. "My vision was fine."

The music changed to a fast song and he took her hand and they went out onto the balcony. Jason held it tightly. There was no way in hell he was letting her out of his sight. They found two seats and sat down.

She held his gaze again. "I just—you're so different, but yet the same. I should have tried to see you. I just thought you didn't want to remember what happened."

"I didn't, but it had nothing to do with you. It was hard when I woke up. I had to learn to do everything all over again. I didn't want to burden you and then my parents sent me away. From there, I went to New York to college. It took a long time for me to accept my transformation. When I look in the mirror, I still kind of see myself as I was back then."

"There was nothing wrong with you back then. You were all I thought about. I look at the picture of us every night and morning."

"Me too. It's sitting on my desk. You got me through some tough times. You were my inspiration to fight. I wish I hadn't been such a coward and talked to you. At first, you were in high school and I thought that I should let you grow up. Then afterwards, I just figured too many years had gone by and you might have forgotten me."

She touched his cheek. "Never. I should have asked Emily how you were. I guess I was just too scared to find out that you moved on without me."

"Elizabeth, may I kiss you?"

Her eyes filled with tears. "Definitely."

Slowly, he moved forward. It was like time stood still and she was the only thing that mattered. When their lips softly connected, they both slightly moaned. She felt his tongue slide across her seam and eagerly opened her mouth. Their tongues clashed as they passionately kissed. When the need for air became a necessity, they pulled back and smiled.

"That was certainly worth the wait," Jason said.

She blushed. "I missed you so much. When I saw you taken away, I completely lost it. Johnny had to carry me back to my cabin."

He kissed her hand. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"What was it like waking up?"

He let out a short breath. "It was pretty awful. I didn't know where I was and I couldn't move around much. I was scared. The rehabilitation was really hard. Bobbie sent me a box with my things in it from camp and the picture was there. Sometimes, I talked to you at night. I was all alone and wished I could hear your voice again. You always encouraged me."

"Jason, why didn't you get your family to get my phone number?"

"I didn't want to be a burden. I tried to focus on walking and getting my life back. When I finally got released, I went straight to New York and buried myself in my school work. I took every class I could and basically studied all the time. Maybe I just wanted to prove everyone wrong."

She leaned forward and hugged him. "I'm so sorry you were by yourself. I thought about you all the time. Sometimes, I even wrote letters. I was just too chicken to give them to your family."

"I bought a few of your paintings."

"What?" She was genuinely shocked.

"I made my assistant keep an eye out for your name and when she found a gallery with your paintings in it, she took pictures and I picked out my favorites and bought them. It was like having you with me. I have one in my office and the rest are at home."

A tear ran down her cheek. "You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to support you. I purchased them because I really liked them. It wasn't charity."

"Thank you. It means a lot to me that you wanted to do that."

"I almost didn't come tonight. I'm glad that Johnny asked to ride with me. It forced my hand."

She rubbed his hand. "Why?"

"I think it was mainly my insecurities. All the teasing and bullying left a mark on me. No matter how successful I get, all I have to do is think about that time period and it's like I'm right back there. All the hurt bubbles up and I think that maybe I'll never be good enough. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have any good memories."

"Watching them hurt you broke my heart. You never deserved any of it. Oh Jason, promise me that you won't walk away. I'm so glad that you came here. I need to tell you something, but I'm a little embarrassed to say it." She needed him to understand that he was enough.

He kissed her forehead. "You can tell me anything. I will never judge you."

She took a deep breath. "I—I saved myself for you Jason. That is how much you mean to me. I didn't want to be with anyone else."

He was shocked for a second and then slightly smiled. "Believe it or not, I've never been with anyone either."

She gasped. "How is that even possible?"

"I fell in love with you at camp and I've never let that feeling go. You had my heart when I didn't even know what that truly meant."

Her eyes filled up again. "I fell in love with you too. God, we've wasted so much time."

"No more. I want to be with you Elizabeth. You have been in my head and heart for years. It's time for us both to move forward—with each other."

"That sounds really nice."

He pulled out his phone and she curiously watched him dial. "Chloe, you know how you always wanted more responsibility?"

Chloe put down the ice cream she was munching on. "Yeah." As Jason assistant, she was pretty much always on call.

"I need to take next week off."

Chloe started to choke and Jason grew concerned.

"Chloe? Are you okay?"

"I'm here. Did you just say that you wanted to take the entire week off?"

"Yes. Can you handle it?"

"Hell yeah."

He smiled. "I knew you could." There was some things that were going to change going forward. He would delegate more because there was no way he was going to ignore the beautiful woman sitting next to him.

"I'll whip them into shape." It was about time that the management team earned their keep. "Do you want me to keep you updated?"

"You can email me, but don't be surprised when you don't hear anything back."

Chloe pinched herself. "Ow."

"What's wrong?"

"I just needed to make sure that I wasn't dreaming."

Jason chuckled. "This is the new me. Get used to it."

"And who is responsible for this makeover?"

"Elizabeth Webber, the love of my life."

Chloe grinned. She never thought she'd here those words. "It's been a long time. I don't think I'd even recognize her."

"Hold on."

Jason put Chloe on speaker and then put his head next to Elizabeth and they smiled. "It was about time that we had a new picture anyway." He forwarded it to Chloe and they heard her gasp.

"She looks so pretty. You look so happy."

Jason frowned. "Are you crying?" he asked as he took her off of speaker mode.

"I never thought I'd see you look so happy."

"Me either. If it's an emergency, then text me."

"I won't because I can handle it."

"Thank you Chloe. You're getting a nice bonus for this."

She smiled. "Now that is music to my ears."

He put the phone away.

"Did you really just do that?"

He nodded. "If it's okay with you, I don't plan on leaving the hotel room for the next week."

She blushed. "I've been waiting for you for five years, Jason. Nothing could drag me away."

They kissed again as Kelly, Johnny, and Emily looked on with huge smiles on their faces. True to their word, they didn't leave that room and made love over and over, happy that they had waited for each other. Six months later, they were engaged and six months after that, they married at the mansion with all their friends and loved ones watching. They had their whole life ahead of them and never took their love for granted.

The End


End file.
